Heart to heart
by AbsyntheFather
Summary: Booth and Brennan have both suffered a terrible loss. Brennan has lost her memory and Booth has lost his Bones. Is their connection strong enough to bridge the gap?
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,

this will definitely be a multi-chapter. It isn't finished yet, so any constructive criticism is definitely welcome.

Other than that... enjoy!

* * *

The light summer breeze gently played with her hair as she walked through the densely wooded area. The cabin where she was staying was small and every now and then she would get a bit claustrophobic and needed to get out. Her dad would be coming to visit later that evening and she still had to clean up the place, make sure the laundry was ironed, folded and put away. She was making Mac and Cheese, one of the few things she could actually still remember how to do without having to strain herself. It gave her comfort to do things that she knew were truly hers. Since her accident, she'd lost her memory and it made her feel socially awkward and wrongfooted. She was happy to only interact with her father, but it did get lonely sometimes. She'd discussed the possibility of having a pet with her father, but he'd denied. He had gently reminded her that her episodes - in which she relapsed - were still happening too closely together. And that she should just focus on taking care of herself. What if she forgot she had a dog? Hugging herself tighter, she tried to let her mind roam free a little bit. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she recalled the dream.

She sighed as the dream played out in her mind's eye once more. It was never the same dream, but still... It was variations on a theme almost. Her and her mystery man picking out Halloween costumes, eating Thai take out in the middle of the living room as they were sitting on the floor. Or even driving around an SUV. She was never behind the wheel though. And curiously, she didn't mind. The man she kept dreaming of was gentle and kind, tender and loving. Their relationship was platonic at first glance, but the feelings that fueled the dreams were anything but. Taking a deep breath, she leaned against a tree. God, the feelings. She'd never felt something so intense in her entire life. Or at least, couldn't remember it. She loved the mystery man in her dreams. She knew that for a fact. It was exactly the reason why she'd kept her dreams such a guarded secret. She knew she was supposed to write down anything she could remember in her diary, so she could discuss it with her therapist, Dr. Sweets, but... this was too precious. She needed to figure out what it meant first.

Blinking a few times, she returned to the world around her. She felt the warmth of the sunrays on her shoulders and the rough bark of the tree against her arm and leg. With a bittersweet sigh, she gave up on her daydreaming and turned around, walking back in the direction of the cabin. Once she entered and focused on cleaning up, time suddenly seemed to speed up. Before she was aware of it, the laundry was folded and in the closet, the smell of Mac'n Cheese filled the small cabin and she heard the car approach. Stepping out of the cabin, she went to stand on the porch with two beers in her hands. Her dad was spending the night, he didn't have to worry about drinking and driving today.

As her father approached her, a sensation of stifling loneliness crept over her and nearly moved her to tears. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she ignored the slightly nauseous feeling and waited until her dad was close enough to be pulled into a hug. Unlike usual, she didn't protest but went willingly.

Max chuckled. "Well, what's this?" When she didn't reply immediately, she heard the concern creep into his voice. "Joy? What's the matter? Did you remember something? Did something happen?" Forcing herself to take a step back, she shrugged her shoulders and held out a beer. "I missed you, dad. That's all." Embarrassed, she looked away, only to be surprised by a warm hug and a tender kiss to her cheek. "I missed you too, darling. Is that Mac and Cheese in the oven?" And just like that, her father dismantled the highly uncomfortable situation and guided her back to safe ground. Gratefully, she jumped on the wagon and changed the topic of conversation. "Of course it is. It's your favorite," she hesitated, "isn't it?"

"It smells delicious," he reassured her and entered through the open door. Feeling a bit lost, she looked at him as he got comfortable in the armchair and reached for a game of chess. "Come on, you owe me a rematch." Her competitive spirit reared its head and she forgot that both her father and her therapist skirted around the issue. She was remembering someone's favorite dish, someone's favorite color, someone's birthday and favorite cake, just not her father's or her therapists. Sufficiently distracted for the moment, she let go of her suspicions and sat down to participate in a game of chess.

"Check and mate!" she grinned triumphantly as she took her father's king. Max chuckled miserably. "Bested by my brilliant daughter once again," he bemoaned his downfall lovingly. Genuinely happy, she sat back and reached for her beer. It was dark outside, the dishes were done and she knew they'd be headed to bed soon. "Dad?"

Her father sensed the shift in her mood and replied equally serious, "Yes, Joy?" Encouraged by his response, she leaned forward. "When can I go back to the city?" Her father's face closed off and she knew she'd not be getting her to wish that day either. However, she wasn't willing to let go so easily this time. "Oh, come on, Dad! I can cook, I can clean, I can take care of myself! There is no reason for me to stay here from where I'm standing!"

She watched him run a hand through his hair. "Dr. Sweets says..." She interrupted. "I don't care what he says. I know what I feel. I like this place, but I want to go home! I want to be around people! I'm alone here, all the time! And, and..." frustrated, she wiped her tears away. "And my memories aren't coming back, dad. If I can't go back to my life, I deserve a chance to make a new one." Her father remained silent for so long that she'd already given up on getting a response. He surprised her though. "I've been thinking the same thing. That's what I was going to say. Dr. Sweets said it was a good idea to let you try and plan for the next step. Where you'd want to live, what you'd do for a living, making new friends. I brought a laptop with me that you bought for me a few years back. I've hardly used the thing though. I bought one of those chip thingies that make sure you can access the internet. You can try and build your life online first. And when you're ready, we can implement it. What do you think?"

His words were music to her ears. "Where is your laptop. You brought it, right?" She demanded to know, eagerly to get started with her life again. Her father chuckled and got up out of the chair. "I'll go get it, Joy." Knowing that it would be a long night, she quickly disappeared into her bedroom. She changed into a comfortable oversized t-shirt and went to grab another beer. Her dad entered, handed the laptop to her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Don't strain yourself too much though, Joy. You're still healing."

Nodding dismissively, she put the laptop down on her lap and opened it. After her father had explained to her how she could log in and how to get online, he left her to her own devices and retired to the small guest bedroom. Time flew by as she explored all her opportunities. She didn't know if she had a degree in something, but since she clearly couldn't remember it, even if she did, she decided she wanted to open her own bookstore. She loved reading and she wanted to provide a safe haven to other avid readers like herself. A place to find likeminded people without having to defend your love for books and science at every turn. She was busy shutting down the various apps when she realized with a flutter of her heart that one of the apps that had opened automatically, was a chatting app. She opened it up to the full screen and her heart missed a beat when she saw that one of the contacts was online. 'Dr. Brennan'. Probably one of her father's friends.

With her fingers hovering hesitantly over the keyboard, she debated the wisdom of her decision. When the wave of loneliness once again threatened to pull her under, she tossed caution to the wind and typed something.

'Hello?'

Biting her lip and clutching the pillow next to her, she waited nervously, hoping that this person would reply.

* * *

Booth was crying silently, seated in his partner's office at the Jeffersonian. Hours ago, he'd been researching, going through her emails, digging himself deeper in the cesspit of Brennan's deceit. Although, he couldn't really call it deceit. It wasn't like she'd gone behind his back. He'd made a fucking point of it, telling her to basically 'Sois belle et taite-toi'. He'd been so angry that night when Hannah had turned him down and she'd found him. However, he still couldn't believe, she'd hidden this from him.

He'd not found just one death threat as Angela had reluctantly admitted, but dozens, one more graphic than the next. It was clear to him that God had granted her a quick and merciful death. If he'd actually gotten his hands on her... A shiver ran down his spine and he'd forced himself to think of something else. And so he had. He'd closed her mails and had opened the folder that contained her photo's. Most of them had been taken by Angela and it was clear that they'd been a prized gift to Bones. They were all individually named and organized in digital photo albums. Looking at them, he'd lost track of time.

It had only been two weeks since she'd been taken from him so cruelly. Her car had been rammed into. The coroner's report had been clear. Died on impact. He hadn't been in DC. He'd been at Quantico, teaching. He'd fucking felt it though. His heart had skipped a beat during class and his vision had blurred. He'd felt nauseous for the rest of the afternoon and it was only when he turned his phone on and saw all the missed phone calls that he knew he should have followed his gut feeling.

Leaning back, he'd allowed his thoughts to take him back to that fateful day. He'd rushed back to the hospital, but he was too late. Hours too late as a matter of fact. Due to his partner's high public interest, she'd already been in the morgue, by the time he got back to DC. By the time he was done throwing his weight around, the autopsy had already started. Since she'd suffered horrible head trauma, Cam had convinced him to not go back and look at her. "Remember her the right way, Seeley," she'd urged him. He hadn't even had enough life in him left to retort in their normal banter, telling her not to call him by his first name.

Booth blinked when a small screen popped up in the lower left-hand corner. 'Hello?' Frowning, Booth wondered who would be trying to contact him at this time of night. Until he quickly realized that they weren't trying to contact him. They were trying to contact her. Bones. Dr. Brennan.

When Joy didn't receive an answer, she felt her need to connect, to talk, with somebody - anybody - grow.

"Dr. Brennan? Please, if you're there, answer me."

Booth swallowed. God, whoever this was... the poor soul clearly didn't know that his Bones was no longer with them, but that she was at peace in the arms of the Lord.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Dr. Brennan passed away recently. My condolences for your loss."

Joy sank back as tears formed in her eyes. _Poor dad,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know Dr. Brennan personally. I was just hoping to talk to someone."

Intrigued by the honest, albeit slightly odd answer, he replied.

"You would have loved talking to her. She was the smartest, most compassionate human being I've ever met."

There was such pain and love that radiated from the unexpected reply, that a shiver went down her spine. It instantly reminded her of her dream man.

"Are you her husband?"

Brennan asked curiously. Surely only a loving and grieving spouse could respond with such intensity.

New tears formed in Booth's eyes as he read her response. If only God had been willing. He didn't go into the complexity of the situation though. Things that had seemed so hard to entangle barely a month ago were crystal clear now.

"I loved her more than life itself. We weren't married, but she was my heart and soul."

Joy teared up and driven by a strange desire and need to help this grieving soul, she wrote back.

"My name is Joy. Tell me about her. I've got nothing but time."

Booths gut clenched painfully. Joy. Temperance. Brennan. Bones. All words that meant the same thing. Love. Family.

"Nice to meet you, Joy. My name is Booth, Seeley Joseph Booth."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I hope to have a next chapter up soon.

I would love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

the story bit me again today and completely against my planning, made a 180.

Hope you enjoy reading it, I certainly enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Max returned home that evening, troubled by the latest developments in his daughter's recovery. He was very excited that she had recovered physically from the altercation with his former gang members, but the amnesia was the real problem. He knew deep within him that if she had her memories, she wouldn't be in his care. She'd have gone undercover with Booth. And if this had been any other criminal threatening his daughter's life, he would have happily let Booth deal with it, but this was his former gang. The gang that was still wanted in more than one state. He couldn't let Booth deal with this. He knew the gang best and his daughter was safest with him. At least if he could keep her by his side and that was getting harder with every day that passed. He had her safe in the cabin, up in the woods - a cabin that only he and his deceased wife knew off. Even her brother wasn't aware of the existence of the cabin. And that was how he liked it, but he had failed to take her independence into account. She was recovering slowly but surely and he should have known that recovering would mean a longing for her independence.

Max sighed and went to make a cup of coffee. Sweets had been in contact with him a few times. And to give the younger guy credit, he was trying hard to help profile the gang, to help predict what their actions would be. The net was tightening around them, but he had to be sure that they were behind bars before he could stop protecting her. And as long as she didn't have her memory, he couldn't let her contact Booth either. She wouldn't be able to understand the reaction Booth would have to her. His daughter was logical and rational, she wouldn't be able to handle his strong emotions and his need to protect her and because of it, control her. He sipped his coffee. No, this was best. There was just nothing else for it. He looked up when his burner phone went off. "Talk to me, kid," he told the other man on the line.

"Max, good to reach you. How was your visit with Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked as he closed the door of his office. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that the door didn't close fully. Turning around, he walked back to his desk and leaned against it as he watched out the window, his back to the door.

"She's getting fed up with being secluded," he answered honestly. "I gave her my laptop and I suggested that she could try and figure out what the next step in her life should be."

Sweets frowned. "Are you sure that's safe? It's important that we keep her safe and out of harm's way. If she has access to internet, she'll only want her independence more, Max. Yes, I mean, she's without her memories, but she is still Dr. Brennan, under it all."

Booth smoothed down his tie as he approached Sweets' office. It was late, but lately Sweets had been doing ridiculously long hours and coming from him, that was not a statement to be taken lightly. He had thrown himself into his job and he had often wondered how badly both Sweets and Bones would have denied it, if he would have told them they were made of the same material. He could no longer care for his partner, but that didn't mean he couldn't still take care of his people. As he walked closer to the door, he heard Sweets' voice. He was about to knock, when he could actually discern the words he was saying._"... access to internet, she'll only want her independence more, Max. Yes, I mean, she's without her memories, but she is still Dr. Brennan, under it all."_

Booth's whole reality slowed down as the meaning of those words truly sank in. She was alive. He had been played. Again. And from the sound of it, the ones who had betrayed him had once again been people he had trusted. Feeling weak in his knees, he reached out to touch the wall and allowed it to help stabilize him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. And another. By the third, rage took over. His heart started beating a wild, violent rhythm, threatening to slam out of his chest, as he found his balance and pulled his gun. With deadly calm and precision, he pushed the door open and entered. As he closed the door, the small click sound made Sweets turn around.

A small sound distracted Sweets and he turned around as a result. When he saw Booth inside his office, his gun drawn, he frowned. "Booth, is everything..." He never got a chance to finish his question.

"Don't." Booth cut him off. "Turn the speaker on. I heard you. Who is it? Who is hiding her?" When Sweets didn't react quick enough, his teeth grinded together. "Speaker, Sweets. Right fucking now."

Sensing the true danger of the situation, Sweets turned the speaker on and put his phone on the table, holding his hands up non threateningly.

"Sweets? What's going on there?" Max demanded to know when the younger man no longer responded to him.

"God damn you, Max," Booth cursed, his voice sharp and venomous. "Where is she?"

_Shit._ That was the only thought he could formulate. "Booth, son is that you?"

"Dont fucking try it, Max. Answer my question. I'll deal with you later. Where is she?"

"I can't tell you, Booth. Just know that she is safe and out of danger. I can't tell you right now..."

Sweets was brave enough to interrupt. "Max, I think you should."

Max sighed and Booth narrowed his eyes as he truly looked at Sweets. He seemed a lot more troubled than the last time he had covered up a death - namely his own. Nevertheless, the rage was still roaring through his veins and he only had one goal. Get to her. Bones.

"I am losing what little patience I have left. You either tell me what I want to know, or I will rip down the entire department until I find what I'm looking for."

A tense silence filled the room. Eventually, it was broken by a deep sigh from Max. "Damn it son, give him what he needs to know." Max ended the conversation, poured his coffee down the drain and grabbed his keys. It would be a matter of hours before Booth would storm in to the cabin. The least he could do was prepare her for it the best he could.

"Damn it," he muttered softly. "Damn it all to hell."

* * *

Dear readers,

Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I'm curious to hear what you think!

WHAK (With hugs and kisses)

Absynthe


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

let's find out a bit more background, shall we?

Thanks to everyone who is reading, favoriting, following and most especially reviewing! You keep this story going. And now without further ado...

Enjoy!

* * *

The phone call ended and Booth finally lowered his gun. Sweets slowly took a step forward, but the look in the older man's eyes was enough to make him feel a smidgen of fear. Booth was predictable in the ways that counted. He followed his heart. His gut. His instinct. The young psychologist was very aware however how strong Booth's instincts had to be by now, to lash out, to demand answers, to get to his partner.

From the start, Sweets had protested this. He'd gone against Hacker, against Max, trying to protect both Dr. Brennan and Booth from the impact this decision would have. Caroline had been the only one in his corner, but Max was more manipulative than ever before. And with Booth gone to Afghanistan? Sweets and Caroline simply didn't have the pull necessary to divert the events as they unfolded. When Dr. Brennan had woken up without her memory (after the accident), and even she didn't object to the plans of having her stay with her father, well... there was nothing else Sweets could have done. However, things were different now though. Not only was Booth back, but he'd figured it out. Sweets spoke, not eager to make unexpected movements in front of the sniper with some of the sharpest reflexes he'd ever encountered. "I'm going to get my coat and then I'll drive you to her, okay?"

Sweets finally spoke up and irritated by the way he was being spoken to, Booth snapped. "I'm not a goddamn kid, Sweets. And I'm driving." To his consternation, the other man actually had balls and contradicted him.

"No, I'm driving. You are in no shape to drive. Besides, you need to prepare for this, Booth. There are things you don't know." And with that Sweets turned around, grabbed his jacket and his keys, knowing that the other man would follow.

Booth cursed, put his gun back into its holster and followed the younger man out. Silence enveloped them as they rode the elevator down to the garage. They walked to Sweets' car and got in. As he buckled himself in, Booth turned to Sweets. "You better start talking, Sweets, what don't I know?" He turned to look at him. His eyebrow went up when he noticed Sweets' outstretched hand.

"Your gun, Agent Booth. And your badge. You are officially off duty and you are going to take a month off."

Booth sighed deeply, irritated by the games Sweets seemed intent on playing, but did as he was told. "Start talking, Sweets."

Sweets removed the bullets from the gun and put them in the glove compartment and the gun behind them on the backseat, along with his badge. He started the car and opened his mouth. "While you were still on tour in Afghanistan, Dr. Brennan started receiving death threats. Without you here, she simply hid them, not telling anyone but her father. The first few threats were rather generic and when they didn't stop coming, Max moved in with her. That seemed to work. The threats stopped and a few weeks went by without another threatening letter. And then, it got worse."

Sweets went silent as he remembered the pictures of Dr. Brennan's mother, taken moments after her death. The bits of hair and nail clippings that had been taken. Genetic testing had proved they had belonged to her mother. And then the pictures had started. Freshly taken of Dr. Brennan. In her apartment, out on the streets, even some from inside the lab. That's when Max had finally contacted Sweets.

"When Max finally contacted me, I told them to stay where they were and that I would meet them. Max was at home and as I left the Bureau, I tried to contact Dr. Brennan. She was already in her car on her way home." He glanced at Booth. "They hit her car, Booth, while she was on the highway. The only reason she survived is that an ambulance saw the traffic accident and they immediately stopped and got her out of the wreck. She had severe head trauma and when she woke up a few hours later, she was diagnosed with amnesia."

Suddenly Booth understood why he wasn't behind the wheel of the car. He would have fucking wrecked it. Slowly, he turned to the psychologist. "What? She's alone with Max with no idea who he is or who she is? She doesn't..." Oh god, he realized, she doesn't even know she's in danger. That thought alone was enough to send him into a tailspin of panic.

Noticing the slight increase to his breathing rhythm, Sweets spoke again, making sure to keep his voice as soothing and calming as he could. "She is in a secure, remote location. She is safe, Booth. I promise. Max is on his way now. And you'll be with her for at least the next month, okay? I will leave your gun with you and there should be enough food to support the both of you for a while. Your son is with Rebecca, you can go off the grid as well for a little while. The real danger now is..."

Booth finished his sentence for him. "All of the fucking uncommon traffic to and from this disclosed location. If anyone is watching..."

Sweets nodded, "Exactly. They will have more reason to search there. But it's late at night and Max has forbidden anyone else from coming for a visit. And he has strict rules about where to leave your car when you can and can't use your lights... He has been careful."

That knowledge did very little to reassure Booth though. "Back to the amnesia." He swallowed and started to play with the dice in his pocket. "How bad is it?"

Sweets winced internally but remained honest. "It's 'She-doesn't-even-know-her-own-name-bad, Booth." He confessed honestly. "As far as she knows, she is a run of the mill woman who still lived with her caring and loving father, whom she helps support."

Booth gritted his teeth for a moment. 'Son of a bitch,' he thought. Even now, Max was once again taken advantage. And that reminded him of the fact that he as well, had once again been taken advantage off. "Why the fucking charades, Sweets? You know I would have gone undercover with her. Heck, you know as well as I do, that she would have chosen me over her father. So what gives?"

Sweets took another deep breath, before coming clean. "It's Max's old gang, Booth. They are after her. To get to him."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, the only sound were the dice in Booth's pocket as he furiously shifted them around, desperate to find an outlet for his fury, despair and deep all-encompassing worry for his partner.

* * *

Another short chapter, dear Readers!

Hope you enjoyed it, looking forward to seeing your responses!

WHAK (with hugs and kisses)

EmberAbsynthe


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

thank you for all of the responses! It's so much fun and such validation to see your reviews!

Keep 'em coming! And now without further ado, the rest of a stressful car ride...

* * *

The car was filled with an oppressive silence for quite a while as Booth digested what he had learned so far. His Bones, the love of his life, was alive. Granted, she had lost her memory, but he would cross that particular bridge when he got there. She was still in danger. And he'd been kept from her when she was alone and vulnerable.

None of that was the information though that kept snatching his attention. No, it was the fact that Sweets had actually allowed himself to be bullied into revealing the identity of the person on the other side of the phone. Contrary to the way Sweets sometimes portrayed himself, he was made out of a lot of sterner stuff than that. Typically, Sweets gave him some leeway, allowing Booth to feel like the alpha male, but he was not someone to be bullied around. "There is one thing I don't understand though Sweets."

Sensing that Booth had taken the opportunity to go over the new information, he allowed the older man to guide him back into a conversation. "Okay, what don't you understand?" his voice was calm and low, trying to create a serene atmosphere the best he could.

Booth chanced a glance at Sweets and spoke up. "Earlier in the office, Max was about to brush me off, but you said he should tell me. Why?"

This was a step in the right direction that he truly hadn't expected them to be able to take yet. Then again, Booth was a trained interrogator and he was dealing with people that knew him. And they knew him well. And that was why he should have known Booth would pick up on that. He smoothed down his tie and cleared his throat. "I was a fierce advocate for you, along with Miss Julian, Booth. Neither of us wanted Max to protect her. Hacker thought you were too close to the case," he snorted, "and that it would take too long for you to return from Afghanistan. Max was eager to protect her and when he said that he had a cabin where she could find shelter and that he would work with us to find his former gang... all Miss Julian and I had left was Dr. Brennan herself."

Booth sighed. "That's all good and well, Sweets. And look, kid, I actually believe you, but then why is she still with Max?"

Sweets' grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Because she woke up without her memories, Booth. Hacker deemed it the 'perfect witness protection program' and agreed to Max' plan. Miss Julian and I weren't even allowed to see her before she was whisked away. Instead, we were forced to break the news of her 'death' to the others and well, you when you finally returned."

Booth didn't respond and after a few moments, Sweets spoke up. "I did not - and do not - believe that she is safest with Max. Both for her physical and emotional wellbeing, I think she should be with you."

His words were a bit surprising to Booth, considering Sweets hadn't always made their relationship easier. He had to grudgingly admit to himself that Sweets had always tried to keep their best interest at heart. And the few times the young psychologist had failed, he hadn't failed to learn his lessons. "Fine Sweets, I believe you, but where does that leave us?"

"Right now? I'd like to think of us as two colleagues with a common goal. Protect Dr. Brennan."

Booth couldn't agree more.

* * *

Max arrived an hour after his phone call with Sweets and Booth and stayed in the car for a few more minutes in the dark. Booth was coming over. There was nothing to be done about it now. And knowing the younger man, he wouldn't let this one go. No Sir. But how was he going to explain this to his daughter? He had told her that she lived a secluded life and only had a few long-distance friends. And she had believed him. Booth would never come across as a 'long-distance' friend or a mere acquaintance. And he wouldn't be swayed to play along. Max sighed deeply and rubbed his hands over his face, before he finally got out of the car, ready to face the music. He knew he had at least half an hour on them. So he had some time, but not enough to inform her of everything before he would come storming in, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere he had created for her. Sure, it hadn't been entirely based on the truth of her life, but it had been based on his need to keep her safe. He just hoped she'd understand that.

He walked over to the cabin and knocked on the door. He knocked seven times as they had discussed and when the door opened, he made sure she could look through the spyhole and identify him. When she was satisfied the door opened and he was met with his sleepy daughter. "I'm sorry to interrupt you at this hour, love, but there is something urgent I need to talk to you about."

She stepped aside and looked up at him. He looked worried and agitated. "What's going on, Dad? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

He stepped into the cabin and gestured to the couch,"Maybe it's best if you sit down." When she did as he suggested, he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I spoke with your psychologist, Dr. Sweets. He is coming over tonight. He is bringing one of your friends."

She frowned. "Dr. Sweets knows my friends? Why didn't he tell me before? I thought all of my friends lived very far away? And that they had been informed of my amnesia."

Max cleared his throat and spoke up. "Yeah, about that, honey. There were a few closer friends. And for your safety - and theirs - they were informed that you had passed away." He was surprised when he saw the surge of anger in her eyes, although he shouldn't have been.

"You told my friends I was dead?! I've been locked up here - on my own - for months! And you are telling me that there are people out there, who not only would have kept me company but are being led to believe that I'm dead! Dad, that's cruel! Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Honey, calm down. It was necessary. I don't have enough time to explain, just let it suffice to know that..."

"Don't," she snapped at him. "I've been so lonely and you knew all along, Dad! Why - why were they told that I'm dead?!"

He took a deep breath. "Because your life was in danger. It still is."

She paled a little and he looked up at him. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

He reached for her hand and spoke up. "It is related to the work you used to do. You don't have to worry about it. You are here because you are safe here. I'm your dad, I will keep you safe."

Confused and overwhelmed by the revelations of the evening, she stood.

"Honey, where are you going?"

"Back to bed, Dad. I'm tired." She turned around and looked at him. "I don't think I want to see anyone. My head hurts."

Max nodded, but felt relieved that she didn't want to see them. "No worries, honey. I'll make sure that you won't be disturbed."

* * *

Dear readers,

I hope you enjoyed the update!

Whak (with hugs and kisses)


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers,

As a writer, I love me some juicy cliffhangers. As a reader... not so much.

So without further blah, blah, blah, let's go!

* * *

Joy entered her room and sat down on the bed. She was feeling off center and thoroughly confused. Why would her dad do something like this to her? She sat down on the bed and reached for the duvet, crawling underneath it, tucking herself in. What else had he not told her? Well, for starters, he hadn't told her what kind of danger she was in. He also hadn't told her who this friend was and why this person now knew that she was alive. What was the reason that this person had been told? Why had this person been told in the first place that she was dead? Her mind was spinning and she closed her eyes, clutching her pillow to herself. The moment she did, he appeared before her. It was the same kind, brown-eyed, dark-haired man who had come to her in her dreams for the last few months. What if it was him? What if he wasn't a dream? What if he was her friend? But he didn't feel like a friend. He - he felt like a lover. A forbidden lover even. She took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. He was a dream. He wasn't real. She started to recite the periodic table of elements, backward. It was one of the tricks Dr. Sweets had shown her to focus her mind if she got overwhelmed with information. It worked and several minutes later, she was calmer and tried to really digest the information she'd been given.

* * *

They were finally closing in on the cabin and Sweets cleared his throat. He was going to make an announcement that could send them back and undo all of the progress they had made. Then again, if he didn't and Booth found out about this from Dr. Brennan - or worse Max - then he would lose all of the credit he had. "Booth, there is one thing you have to know before you go in. Ever since her accident, I've been treating her. I've been trying to help her regain her memory and to adjust to her new life. My - my prognosis," he continued when Booth remained quiet, "isn't good. It's likely that she won't recover her memory."

A lengthy silence followed Sweets' statement as Booth tried to reconcile with the information he had just learned. "I don't know what you want me to do with that information Sweets. Even if she didn't recognize you, I'm grateful that there was at least someone that had her best interest at heart. Nevertheless, you have to understand that trust is something I don't really have for you. Not right now."

Sweets relaxed slightly. At least he was being honest. "I get that, Booth. I do. Is there anything else you want to know before we get there?"

He turned to the younger man, whom he had started to consider a brother over the years that they had worked together. "Yes. Can I trust you? Cause if not, then I don't need you in there."

Sweets hesitated, "Define trust, Booth."

Booth sighed. "I need to know that you have my back in there. That you will do whatever is best for her. I," he swallowed, "I realize I might come on too strong and I need you to make sure I don't overwhelm her too badly."

Sweets relaxed. "Yeah, I can do that, Booth. I have your back. I'll make sure this doesn't trigger a setback for Dr. Brennan."

"Good, that's all I need to know. Are we there yet?"

Sweets nodded. "Five more minutes."

* * *

The lights of the car were the first thing Max noticed and he grumbled underneath his breath. "Damn it, Booth. You should know better son." Well, at least this told him the kind of mindset he was in. Not wanting to let him anywhere near his daughter in that state of mind, he got up from the couch and went to stand outside to wait for him. The car stopped and when he saw that Sweets got out from the driver's side, he cursed again. "Damn, son. You should know better. Why is he even here? This isn't good for her."

"Max, I'm here because this is what she needs and you know it. I've told you this, again and again, she needs people around her who know her."

Booth got out of the car and looked at the cabin. There was a soft light shining through a crack in the curtains and it was surreal to think that Bones was in there. But he wasn't ready yet to deal with her. There was still too much rage, too much anger, distrust and betrayal there. And Max was not only a perfect but far more important, a worthy target for it.

"I am here, Max because some asshole made me believe that the woman I love, is dead! I know you think that you have special rights to here because you are her father. But we both know the truth," he told Max as he approached him. "The only reason you are here with her instead of me is because of her amnesia. If she understood what was going on, she wouldn't agree to it." He stopped in front of Max. "He knows it," he pointed to Sweets, "I know it. And you damn well know it too," he poked the other man's chest. "Now move."

Max looked up and said one word. "No."

* * *

Booth's knees felt weak when he finally heard her voice again. "What's going on out here?" Oh dear God, it truly was her voice. He felt his heart skip a beat as he slowly turned to face her.

"I said, what's going on out here?" she asked a little bit louder. She could see Dr. Sweets still standing beside the car. Her dad was standing in front of him and next to him was... Oh God, it was the man from her dreams. When he turned their eyes met and the pain that radiated from him, slammed into her. She could see he was unsteady on his feet and moved towards him. "Sir? Are you okay?"

It was all so wrong and yet, nothing could have felt better. "Bones," he breathed, "it's really you."

She turned to her father. "Him? You've been keeping him away from me? Why? I told you about him. He is the Mac 'n Cheese guy, isn't he?" Worried about the other man, who looked ready to collapse, she approached him and gently steadied him by putting her hands on his arms. "I'm sorry I don't remember you." She searched his eyes, hoping desperately for a hint of something, able to trigger her memory. "I didn't know about the lies they were telling. I didn't agree with that. I don't know your name, but I - I know you, don't I?"

She touched him and it was nearly impossible for him not to reach out. When she didn't give of any vibes of distrust or discomfort, he slowly leaned in.

He leaned in for a hug and without understanding it, without having a reason, she hugged him back. Her arms wrapped around him and she felt home. It was the strangest feeling of her life. And just like that, a name came to mind. "You're Booth." She whispered. "My Booth. And I'm your Bones."

* * *

A step in the right direction, dear readers!

I hope you enjoyed both the updates for today!

WHAK (with hugs and kisses)


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Since I've been home sick, I'm able to keep the updates coming at a steady pace (that and my muse won't stop bombarding me with beautiful mental images that are so easy to string together I worship the ground the muse walks on!). Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"You're Booth. My Booth. And I'm your Bones." Her words seemed to sear themselves into his heart and mind as his grip slowly tightened around her. No, this was not 'Temperance Brennan' the woman who was portrayed towards the world, but it was definitely his Bones. "Yes," he whispered back, his voice soft and scratchy. "Yes, you're my Bones." He leaned back slowly and smiled sadly with tears brimming in his eyes. "And you're absolutely right, Bones. I'm your Mac 'n Cheese guy. I love your Mac 'n Cheese," he whispered and smiled when her lips curled into that little satisfied smile that always found it's home around her lips when the evidence proved her right. "I don't want to overwhelm you," he whispered as he softly lessened his tight grip around her, "but you don't know how badly I've missed you."

The man in front of her was hurt, happy, overwhelmed, grateful, and in so much pain that it almost took her breath away. And yet, it didn't scare her the way Dr. Sweets sometimes scared her with all of his invasive questions and poking and prodding. No, instead of feeling overwhelmed or fearful or confused, she felt focused. This man was in pain and she could help him. She was as sure of that as she was of the fact that the sky is blue and the grass is green. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Yes," he breathed out immediately, taking her hand in his and gently bringing it up to his lips to press them lightly against her knuckles. "More than anything." He swallowed and when her arm snaked around his waist, he felt like he could breathe again.

He accepted and although it looked like he was certain, the haunted look didn't leave his eyes. Concerned for his well being, she wrapped an arm around his waist and offered him support which he silently took. When her father and Dr. Sweets approached them, she raised her hand and shook her head. "No. Neither of you is welcome inside this cabin right now. I know I'm safe with him. And so do you. I don't want to talk to either of you for now. You've both lied to me and tried to deceive me. I don't trust you right now. Leave."

"Joy, honey..."

She shook her head. "No, dad. I don't know who I am. I thought you knew, but now I don't believe I know who you are either." With those words, she pushed open the door and gently pulled Booth inside with her, who didn't resist.

* * *

The door closed behind them and Joy walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting everything out for hot chocolate. "Would you like some hot chocolate, Sir?" She asked as she turned to him.

They entered and she walked away from him, to the kitchen. Instinctively, he followed, a bone-deep satisfaction sinking into him now that he was reunited with her once again. When she asked him if he wanted something to drink, the reality of the situation sank in. He hadn't lost every thread of connection to her, but the few that were left were fragile and tattered. "Yes. But, it's just Booth. You," he swallowed, "you used to call me Booth."

She frowned. "Booth? But isn't that your surname? I'm - I'm sorry, I don't remember your first name."

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he fidgeted with his hands, rubbing them together. "It's Seeley, but..." Recognition lit up in her eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

"But you don't like that name. So I call you Booth." She tilted her head to the side. "I like my name though. Why wouldn't you call me Joy? Why do you call me Bones instead?"

Wasn't that just the proverbial minefield? There was no short, simple answer to that. Heck, there was no answer to that that was digestible enough for this late hour, so he kept it simple. "All of your friends have their own way of addressing you. It's a way we show our affection for you. Mine is just 'Bones'."

"Odd," she determined but accepted his explanations. For now. She heated the milk and added the powder. Stirring it with a spoon, she looked up when she heard the cars leave. "Looks like you'll be staying?"

He accepted the cup of hot chocolate and nodded. "At least for tonight. Tomorrow we'll see." He reached for her hand and gently covered it with his own. "I know this must be a lot to take in, so I'm not going to rush anything. If you have questions, feel free to ask them, but I don't need anything else right now. I'm just happy that you're alive."

Joy nodded and turned his hand around, tightly holding on to it. "Do - do I have many friends?" For the first time, she saw a true smile light up his face and it seemed to take years off of him.

"Yeah, Bones. You do. You really do."

"A lot of people must be sad then," she whispered, feelings of guilt and doubt taking over. What if her other friends wouldn't be as forgiving as this one? She couldn't imagine taking betrayal of this kind lightly. She didn't even know if she would ever be able to forgive such a horrible lie.

"A lot of people are, you're right about that. But they will be so happy to find out that you're still alive that they won't be mad with you. They will focus their anger on the ones behind this." He squeezed her hand and waited for her to look up. "And we know that's not you. You would never have done this, had you known all of the information. But you didn't. And they will see that, as do I."

"How can you know for sure?" she whispered, scared to lose the friends she didn't know she had, she didn't know she loved, but whom she couldn't bear to lose already.

"Because we are family, Bones."

She nodded. "And there is more than one kind of family."

* * *

Oooh, she is saying some stuff that sounds very familiar, could her memories already be coming back?

Stay tuned and find out soon!

WHAK (with hugs and kisses)

AbsyntheFather


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

on to the next installment of our story.

Enjoy reading it as much as I shall enjoy writing it.

* * *

An awkward silence fell as she unknowingly repeated his own words to him. It meant something to him that she knew him - still - on a subconscious level. However, it was clear that this was not the woman he knew. It was undoubtedly the woman he loved because he loved her unconditionally. Always had and always would. In the long run of things, amnesia was a speedbump on their road. And he knew that, but a deep, inexplicable sadness seized hold of him, squeezing the air out of his lungs and making him weak in the knees.

There could be no guy hugs with this woman. No easy affection he could play off as casual, because she simply didn't get the social cues. He needed her, damn it. But he needed her in a capacity that frightened him because he didn't know how much she had left to give. Their history was gone. Sure, their intense partnership had left imprints of the love of friendship of trust, comfort, and familiarity in her being and he was humbled by that, but there were no building blocks. No touchstones.

The woman in front of him had never gazed upon a Christmas tree outside of a correctional facility. God, it had been so cold that day, but the twinkle in her eyes and the smile around her lips had all been worth it. This woman didn't remember standing in his arms, trembling with fear and frustration as she slowly lost grip of her own identity. How could she be Temperance, if she'd always been meant to be Joy?

He had always seen the raw potential in her, she was his diamond in the rough. He knew what kind of love and devotion she was capable of. She'd proven it time and time again as they worked their case files together. And over time, she'd thawed out enough around him to let him in and let him experience first hand just how big of a heart she possessed.

This was not the woman who had once bluntly asked for his sperm, to make a baby, but not a family. No, this was the woman who hadn't been traumatized by her parents, who hadn't frozen the world (and everyone in it ) out. This was Joy. It truly was. He could see the woman she would have been had she been allowed to grow up in peace and a loving environment.

And for one moment a hot streak of selfish jealousy pierced his heart. He could woo this woman all over again. And maybe this time he'd even have a fair chance. His selfish desires soon disappeared though. He could never ask her to be anything less than she was. Was she not exactly perfect? She was far from it actually, but then again, so was he.

The trauma's of her life had shaped and defined her. They had molded her into the fierce, strong protector and defender of justice she was. And he could never hope for her to be anything less than herself. She'd bled for her trauma's. She'd worked through them. She deserved to remember them. After all, they were just as much a part of her as Joy was.

Joy who was looking at him with a shy, but open, curious look in her eyes. And it was only then that he realized he'd been silent for a long good while. Sheepishly, he chuckled. "Sorry, I'm usually more talkative than this, I promise."

She nodded but didn't seem to mind. "I can only imagine the kind of day you've had, Booth. I'm sorry for all of the emotional distress I've caused. I didn't know..." Her voice died down and she looked away.

"No, Bones. No excuses. I don't blame you." His voice was calm, soothing and serious. He really didn't blame her. How could she have known? "You trusted the people who should have taken care of you." When she didn't look up, he stood and walked over to her, to sit next to her on the sofa. Without thinking twice about it, he gently tugged her into his embrace. "I don't blame you, Joy," he whispered softly.

"Promise?"

Her voice was soft and fragile and he rested his chin on top of her head as he gently rocked her back and forth. "Promise."

* * *

It's slow going, I'm aware, but the muse rules this kingdom!

Let me know what you thought, I love hearing it!

WHAK (with hugs and kisses)


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers

on to the next part!

Please note that this was written in the middle of the night (1.41 AM). I might come back later and clean it up a bit, but for now, I hope you enjoy the next update.

* * *

Sitting on the porch, Joy was nursing a cup of coffee, pondering the last two months. Ever since his visit, Booth had moved in with her. He'd been completely focused on her recovery. He didn't mind answering any and all questions she had about her past, but seemed reluctant about anything that had transpired between the two of them. As she sat in the soft afternoon sunlight, her eyes closed and her mind once again strayed to the man on her couch. Contrary to the portrait he seemed determined to portray, she could tell he wasn't doing well. His eyes were red. His face was drawn and pale. And it was completely, irrevocably, undeniably wrong. She didn't know him that well. Not yet. He'd talked a lot about her. About her life. About their life. Their family of squints. Strangely - through the stories he told her about them all- she felt a connection to Angela the most.

She felt Hodgins was like a long lost brother she could vaguely remember, but would embrace with open arms, given the opportunity. Cam sounded like someone she'd be able to confide in. He had told her about them. Their shared history. Their inside jokes. The easy affection between the family they had created for themselves. The nicknames. How she would be adressed differently by different people, based on the unique relationship she shared with each and every one of them. He'd talked for hours. He'd laughed. He'd cried. He'd said all the right things and yet, it was still all wrong. Because of this sense of wrongness, she hadn't divulged a lot about herself since the accident. She didn't want to burden him any more than she clearly already had.

She had regained her family and with every day that passed, her determination and her devotion to returning to her tribe grew stronger and stronger. She longed to meet Angela and reconnect. However, her memories remained a mystery to her. As long as she didn't have her memories back and couldn't protect herself sufficiently, Booth had cautioned her against returning home. She had reluctantl agreed. She hadn't regained even one memory and Dr. Sweets had subtly hinted at the possibility that they might never come back. It had bothered her to some extend of course, but not quite to the extend that it seem to bother Seeley.

Seeley. Booth. She worried for him. He had stayed with her at the cabin for the last two months and she had watched his steady decline with a deep ache in her chest. He pretended to be okay and to be back to every day life, but he was all off. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. His smiles felt forced, his reactions just a hint slower than what she'd expect from him. He had told her about his own life a bit, his cosmic balance sheet, his past as a sniper, she knew all about it, but she knew spectacularly little about the time they'd spent together. He'd gone on and on about the squints and how important she was - and still is - to them, but had remained silent about his own interactions with the group, trying to make her believe he was just their protector.

And it wasn't that she didn't believe him, because she did. She felt safe with him. And had felt safe with him from the moment she'd laid eyes on him two months ago. She knew instinctively that this man would place himself between her and a bullet if it came down to it. However, when it came to biting the bullet... he shied away.

Unbeknownst to him, she had confronted Dr. Sweets in their last session. She'd asked for a private moment with him, since Booth usually partook in the sessions in an effort to jog her memory. When he had left, she'd turned to him and had gotten straight to business.

"I will thank you for your honest answers, Dr. Sweets. As you always remind me, this is a safe space and truth and honesty have nothing to fear here. So I expect your full honesty." Wearily, he nodded. "Seeley and I, we were in love, weren't we?"

"Straight to it, huh? Well, Joy, the shortest answer that I can truthfully give you is yes... and no."

She'd looked at him as if he'd lost all of his marbles as he'd readjusted his tie and cleared his throat. "To the best of my knowledge, both of you exhibited a lot of behaviour that is typical between romantic partners. However, neither of you openly declared their love and intention for the other, so the only one who knows if you were truly in love are yourself and Booth."

Disappointed, she sighed. "You expect me to believe that is the truth?"

Dr. Sweets nodded. "My personal truth however is slightly different. It is my personal opinion that Booth had been wearing you down for years, slowly chipping away at your disbeliefs and dismissals of things as unconditional love, family, safe vulnerability and emotional honesty. And I believe you were close to letting go of your last fears and trusting him with your emotional wellbeing. To me and all of your friends, you two were very much in love and when I had to tell him this big, fat, impossible lie, I saw the impossible. I watched the unbreakable break."

His words caused a lump in her throat, but nevertheless, she encouraged him to continue, with a burning, questioning gaze.

"At the funeral we held for you, he refused to consent to the idea of an atheist ceremony. He fought every single one of your friends, except for Dr. Saroyan, who realized that his grief was all encompassing and could only be processed through the rites of a Christian burial. Your friend, Angela, fought him tooth and nail over it, never letting go of the fact that you wouldn't have wanted a Christian ceremony." He paused for a moment.

"Booth and Angela think they are the only ones who know the true reason why your funeral was held in a church." Sweets gritted his teeth and swallowed the lump down. "He begged her, Joy. Not for your sake. Not for your friends sake. But for his own. It is the one selfish thing he has done during this whole disgusting parade of lies." Sweets eyes glossed over as he was transported back to that memory.

_It was late as he walked down the hall of the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab. He had discussed some of the last points with Cam concerning the funeral that would be held the next day, when he heard it. At first it was a loud bang, followed by the sound of a man and woman arguing. Recognizing the voices as Booth's and Angela's, he quickly hid in the shadows. He watched as Angela stormed into the main hallway and onto the platform, Booth not too far behind._

_"No, Booth. Damn it! She. Would. NOT. Want. This!" She whirled around on the infuriating man. "Why will you not understand that?!"_

_All of the fight, all of the perseverance bled out of the older man as he sank down on the steps in front of the platform. "Because I need it, Angela." He chuckled miserably. "You really think I don't know she wouldn't chose this? I was her partner for nearly six years. I know she would do just what you're doing. Hell, she'd throw in a lecture or two about how this is all ridiculous anyway, since our bodies will deteriorate and faint into nothingness and that her mind, her heart, everything that made her my Bones is gone already anyway."_

_With a deep sigh and a desperation born out of the need to understand this broken shell of a man, she sank down next to him. "But you won't let this one slide."_

_He looked up at her and shook his head. "No," he responded quietly. "I won't."_

_"Why not?"_

_He swallowed and let his tears fall freely. The first tears he'd cried since he'd been told of her tragic demise. "Because I'm afraid that if I can't grieve her properly, I'll never be able to grieve at all."_

_Sweets' heart had broken when Angela had gathered him in her embrace and they'd continued to cry their hearts out for the next thirty minutes. Thirty minutes that had been the hardest of his life as he was punished by the bleeding whip of their grief over and over again. And he knew it was punishment, because it was his lack of authority, his betrayal which had allowed this farce to take place and this many lives to be ruined. So he had endured their blunt, emotional pain. He had never quite recovered from it._

"Dr. Sweets?" Her soft voice made him snap to attention and he smiled tiredly.

"My point is Joy, that he loved you - her - Bones. He loved her with all his heart, yet his love went unanswered. I'm afraid he might not be capable of such vulnerability ever again. It destroyed him." He cleared his throat. "When this happened the last time, when the shoe was on the other foot and you believed him to be dead, he bridged the gap. He offered an olive branche and you gracefully took it. This time, I'm afraid the olive branch will have to come from you. Not because you have any guilt in this situation, but because he simply lacks the strength. You're still healing, but so is he and sometimes," he hesitated, but he persevered, "sometimes I don't know which of you has the most healing to do."

Her conversation with Dr. Sweets had made her think about a lot of things. And she'd reached a conclusion. There was a lot that she didn't know. A lot of information was second hand information. She couldn't confirm the accuracy of most of what she knew. But there were things she knew for certain.

One, she was safe with him. And she wanted him to feel safe with her. Two, he was hurting and she wanted - no needed - that to stop. And three, he was the man of her dreams. If he couldn't be brave this time, then she would be.

She rose from her chair outside on the porch and walked inside, where he was napping on the couch. She walked over to him and sat down on the coffee table. Even in sleep, his face was troubled and drawn. She knelt in front of the couch and gently kissed his forehead until he stirred.

"Bones?" he grumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I know there is a lot that I don't know and I accept my own ignorance. My heart has been very clear though," she whispered softly. "I love you. I don't know what happened in the past and why I didn't love you then. But you loved me. Let me love you back," she whispered bravely. "No more hiding. I think we need to talk."

* * *

A lot of new information. As always, I love to hear what you guys think!

WHAK (with Hugs and Kisses)

AbsyntheFather


	9. Chapter 9

Dear readers,

Sorry for the long wait!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Bones?" he grumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I know there is a lot that I don't know and I accept my own ignorance. My heart has been very clear though," she whispered softly. "I love you. I don't know what happened in the past and why I didn't love you then. But you loved me. Let me love you back," she whispered bravely. "No more hiding. I think we need to talk."

That certainly got his attention and Booth sat up slowly. "I don't quite understand what you're saying, Joy," Booth spoke up softly and very confused. "Did you remember something?" he asked hopefully. "Did something return?" He reached for her and when she sat down next to him on the couch, their fingers intertwined instantly, almost as if they had a mind of their own.

She shook her head as she gently squeezed his warm, dry hand, covering his with her own, "No, Booth, I haven't remembered anything else. I fear Dr Sweets may be right and that I will never remember anything from my past life. The life with you. And that makes me a little sad but..." she paused, hoping he wouldn't take this the wrong way. "It also brings me hope. For us. For this you and this me. I trust you. I can feel you're mine and that I'm yours. And I know that there is a lot of history between us, but since I can't remember that and you can't bring it back to life for me, I was hoping that we could maybe share a future instead?"

Her voice was soft and gentle and every single one of her words wormed it's way into his heart, where they sniffed around, poked and prodded a bit at old and fresh wounds, before they settled as what they were. The truth. He nodded. "I'd like that, Joy," he smiled. It was hard for him, he had to admit it, even if he only admitted it to himself. Calling her Joy was painful, seeing their entire past in her eyes was even worse, but the promise of a future.. that made the ache bearable. He was still reeling from her first emotional reveal when her second request hit him like a ton of bricks.

He understood and seemed inclined to agree with her. To try and create a future with her. That would make her next request all the more easier to acquiesce to for him then, shouldn't it? So she cleared her throat and put everything back on thin ice. "I want to go back home now. Back to Washington DC."

His heart skipped a beat as he looked up, alarmed by her casual tone. He knew that casual tone all too well, it usually meant she knew she was holding a winning hand and would play it to perfection. "What? No! It is still dangerous for you out there!"

She sighed when he resisted and gently pulled her hand free as she stood and started to pace. "Why not? I am not going to get my memory back, but I'll damn well get my family back. I've been having dreams about Angela and conversations we might have. Or maybe we've already had them, I don't know! I've been cooped up here for months on end and I will no longer stay here when there is no chance of me getting my memory back like this." She stopped and whirled around to face him. "And what about you? Huh? Parker? Your job? He is a part of who you are, he is your son and he needs you. The same way you need your job. You are miserable here with me. We can't keep dwelling in the past if we are willing to move on into the future."

And she had him there. Cause months had passed since he'd gone to her funeral. The FBI was no closer to finding the active gang member responsible for this and his paid leave would be ending soon. The truth was, they had been at this stalemate for too long already. It was time to get moving again. One slow, painful step at a time. "This might not be as easy as you think. Your appartment was sold, the vacancy you left at the Jeffersonian has been filled and our friends and family are going to be furious with us when they find out," he warned her.

Taking a deep breath, she approached him again and tenderly cupped his cheeks. "Yes, but aren't you happier knowing the truth? That I'm alive? That you can talk to me? See me? Hold me? Love me?"

Booth tried to swallow down the lump in his throat and only barely succeeded. "Of course I am, darling, don't doubt that." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him, encircling her waist with his arms, holding her close.

"Then give our friends and family a chance to decide whether they can forgive my father for his schemes. I'll always be home with you Booth, but this," she gestured to the small cabin, "This isn't home."

Booth nodded and leaned towards her. When she didn't pull away, he kissed her, pouring all of his love, desperation, hope and gratitude into their union as he held her tightly to his chest. When their lips finally separated, he rested his forehead against hers. "Pack your things," he panted softly, "We're going home."

* * *

Hey lovely readers! Next one... the reunion!

Hope you enjoyed it!

WHAK

AbsyntheFather


	10. Chapter 10

Dear readers, here is the next installment! Enjoy!

As always I do want to thank my faithful reviewers. Reviews are life! But anyway, without further ado... the next chapter.

* * *

Booth walked into the conference room in the Hoover Building, where he had assembled everybody, the entire team. Well, almost, but he was going to fix that problem today. He wasn't nervous, but he had to admit he wasn't looking forward to this. Essentially, the entire team had been lied to and Booth was most worried about Angela's reaction.

Closing the door behind him, he faced his tribe. Angela and Hodgins were sitting together at one side of the table, they were huddled close together. He noticed that Hodgins had entangled his fingers with hers, offering silent but consistent comfort. At the head of the table was Caroline Julian. She was quietly conversing with Cam. None of the interns were present, but Booth had excluded them on purpose. It wasn't that they didn't have a right to know the truth, but he didn't want to overwhelm Bones, who still referred to herself as Joy. He sat down opposite to Caroline and spoke up. "Sweets not here yet?"

It was Caroline who answered. "He insisted on getting us coffee and water. He'll be right here. Why don't you get to the point, Booth?" Her eyes twinkled. Clearly, she thought this was a good idea.

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Thank you all for coming. There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. Bones is alive."

Caroline nodded and sat back. "Finally, Cherie, sure took you long enough."

Cam, Angela and Hodgins all looked at each other before Angela turned on Caroline. "You knew?" she asked, her voice demanding and low. "You knew all along?!" She turned to Booth. "How long have you known?"

Her voice was calm, but Booth knew that she was only just picking up steam, so he decided to go with the truth. "A little while. It doesn't matter how long I've known. There is a reason why I'm only telling you now, Angela." Her piercing look told him to get on with it. "I don't know all of the details of this convoluted plot, I only found out recently. She has amnesia, Ange," he told her softly. "She doesn't remember anyone. Not you, her colleagues, not you guys as friends. Not her father," he swallowed, "Not even me."

The door opened and Sweets entered with coffee and water. "Gee, thanks for waiting on me, Booth."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

Sweets spoke up as he passed out coffee and plastic cups with water in them, before he sat down. "She is still in danger. We haven't caught the one who was stalking and threatening her. We put her in protective custody with Max." Caroline chimed in. "And before you all get your panties in a twist, Sweets and I fought them tooth and nail over this. But without Booth on our side, we failed to change Hackers mind."

Angela frowned, "If she's still in danger, why are you telling us now?" she wanted to know. "Are you in lead of the investigation now?"

Booth shook his head. "No. I've spent the last few weeks with her and although she really doesn't remember any of us, she is going stir crazy in that little cabin in the middle of nowhere."

Sweets jumped in as Booth sipped from his hot coffee. "I was hoping her memory would return, but without any triggers, it has proven very difficult. Even Booth's presence hasn't really triggered anything. I'm trying to tell you to not get your hopes up."

Angela snorted. "My best friend is alive, Sweets. I don't fucking care if she remembers me or not. She's alive. Where is she?" This question was for Booth and he responded immediately.

"She's in my apartment, waiting for us."

Angela stood. "What are we waiting for then?"

Hodgins rose as well, but Caroline held up her hands. "I understand you want to see her, and you will, but this complicates things. We haven't heard from her stalker again, but she might still be in danger. She's back in a city where people know her. And although I can understand that might be a good thing for her amnesia, it isn't for her safety. She's a high profile citizen, we won't be able to keep this out of the news. She'll need to be protected."

"And why am I still standing here?" Angela demanded to know. "I trust him," she pointed at Booth, "to keep her safe. They've been through hell and back. We all have." She walked over to Booth. "Either you are taking me or I'm breaking in. Your choice." Booth had to bite back a grin and stood. "You guys can follow in an hour. I don't want to overwhelm her."

Reassured, now that Booth had basically promised her to take her to her best friend, she stormed out of the office.

Booth strode after her. They got into the elevator and as they started to descend, a heavy silence fell over them.

Angela was the one to break it. "I love her as much as you do. I need her as badly as you do." She turned to him. "Why was I not worth a phone call?"

Booth swallowed. "You'll understand when you see her, Ange. It's not easy being around her. Don't get me wrong," he added softly, "it's fantastic, but it's not... she's not how you remember her."

Angela sniffled and nodded once as the elevator door opened. They walked through the underground garage and got into Booth's SUV. He drove them over to his apartment, without even bothering to turn the radio on. He wanted a minute with his thoughts, and he could imagine she needed some time to think things through as well. The drive ended up taking only ten minutes, but he could still practically feel Angela buzzing with nervous and anxious energy. He parked his car and reached for her hand. "Try to let her set the pace, okay? And if you need to, we can talk afterwards. Just us."

Impulsively, she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "I'm a bit scared. It was so hard getting through that shell the first time.."

He returned the embrace and whispered, "I promise, Joy isn't as tough a nut to crack. Her memories might never come back. Just... do whatever you did the first time around. She's your sister. There is a reason she loves you. She'll love you again, Ange," he tried to prepare her. He felt her embrace tighten for a moment, before she released him, got out of the car and walked straight up to his building. He chuckled. This woman was just as much a fierce warrior as any Navy Seal or Ranger he knew. Sure, her life wasn't on the line, but her heart definitely was.

He followed her and unlocked the door. He walked up the stairs in front of her and when they were both upstairs, he unlocked the door and let her walk in. "Joy? I'm home. Angela is with me." Booth put his hand on the small of Angela's back and gently guided her into the living room, staying close. Knowing that Bones was alive was one thing. Seeing her and meeting Joy was something different altogether.

She had been sitting on the couch, surfing on her computer, when the door opened and Booth entered. When he told her that Angela was with him, her tummy got tied up in knots. He hadn't told her that he would be bringing Angela home with him. She stood and turned around. The beautiful brunette looked familiar and all of a sudden a crazy memory came to her and she smiled widely when she said. "You flashed airport staff once when you came to pick me up at the airport!"

Angela grinned widely as tears slowly fell. Her first step was shaky, but with each step she took, she gained confidence and gratitude. "Sweetie!" She pulled the other woman into a tight hug, which was immdiately returned. "Angela..."

Booth watched as both women clung to each other. A lump formed in his throat as saw the smile on Bones' face and practically felt contentment and safety radiate outward from her as both women cried and laughed together. Diplomatically, he took a step back and disappeared into the kitchen, where he poured three glasses of water, before sitting down at the kitchen table, giving them privacy for a moment. And to be honest, he needed a moment as well. It was an old memory, but it had definitely happened, Ange had indeed flashed airport staff years ago when she had been there to pick Bones up. This didn't solve everything, but it sure made life a whole lot better.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review, I love to hear what you think!

WHAK

AbsyntheFather


	11. Chapter 11

Dear readers, it's been almost a year! Dear me. My apologies for the long wait. For those who are still reading, enjoy! And for those who just found this, I hope you will enjoy it as well.

P.S. The rating has changed and we have moved into M rated territory. If this is not for you (age or interest wise) please do the right thing;).

* * *

As it turned out, it did make life a whole lot better. It was quite obvious that the change of scenery soothed and relaxed his Bones. After that initial jolt, no other memories had surfaced. Nothing about the time they had spend together, the cases they had solved, the moments they had shared. Nada. However, that didn't mean progress hadn't been made. She had moved out of the cabin and moved in with him. Max hadn't agreed, but his Bones had stuck to her guns, stating quite clearly, that she wanted to be around her friends and that she was safe with Booth. Which she was, but it was still puzzling how much trust she had for a stranger she couldn't remember. Well then, couldn't remember wasn't exactly true either, because she had told him about her dreams. And it had been that little candid conversation that had finally given him a chance to take that leap of faith and jump into the relationship with her he had been craving for years.

_"Joy, it's not that you're not welcome here, God knows you are," he told her as he focused his gaze on the green beans he was cooking. Anything really not to have to look at her, when she looked at him with such love, such open conviction, such utter – all encompasing – trust. "But why move in with me?" God, he bloody really couldn't leave well enough alone, could he?_

_"It's simple. I feel safe with you." She paused as she looked at him, while he was cooking. He was always on high alert, always super aware of what he was and wasn't saying and she was getting tired of it, so she decided it was time to put her cards on the table and hope that he would follow suit. "I don't think I truly forgot you. I mean, sure, I wasn't consciously aware of your existence. I didn't know there was a man out there who is a few years older than me, who has a son, who is – or was - my professional partner, who answered to the name 'Seeley Booth'. But Booth, I can't ignore the evidence. The need to make Mac'n Cheese, wanting to see the movies that you've confirmed are your favorites, craving Thai take out food, fixing coffee the way you like it, when I'd prefer tea… My mind may have forgotten you, but my heart certainly didn't. I don't remember how we were friends, what kind of friends we were and what made us – well us – but I do know that you were my missing puzzle piece." She stood and approached him. "I know something is wrong with the way I'm approaching this." She gently pushed his hands away from the pots and pans and turned the heat low. "You're desperate to either not accept this new me or you're too scared and think it's too good to be true. I've told you this in the cabin. I need you. I think we could have a family together, be a family together. That's why I want to move in with you. Cause..." she shrugged. "I want to come home."_

_He sighed and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. "Of course you can come home, Joy. You know you can. Or at least I hope you do." He pulled back to look into her mesmerizing eyes and as he did, she leaned in. The few times that this had happened before, he'd been sure to keep things – well, platonic (fat chance of that happening, but oh we are all allowed our little idiocies, aren't we?) – but now, when she gently touched her tongue to his lips, begging for entrance, for permission, for acceptance, his lips parted and he invited her in._

_He finally gave way and a rush of ecstacy spread through her body. She tightened her grip around his neck as she reached for the buttons of the stove, turning it off. Her fingers gently slid through his hair, enjoying the soft texture, the warmth radiating from his scalp. Their lips parted and she tilted her head forward so her forehead rested against his temple. "Please… don't make me beg for this..."_

_Her soft, gentle words eased his very core, the very idea that this could be wrong simply because she didn't know every thing he did. Hadn't he once encouraged her to put her brain into neutral and kick her heart into overdrive? Exactly. So what else was there to do really, but to scoop her up and carry her into his bedroom? As he carried her, she pressed soft, butterfly kisses over his neck and shoulder and he realised, this was a long time coming. Not since he met her - although he knew they would have created fireworks in bed together then - but definitely since that night in the cabin, when she'd woken him up and told him those words that had been seared into his very being ever since._

**_"I love you. I don't know what happened in the past and why I didn't love you then. But you loved me, let me love you back."_**

_And the truth was, he hadn't allowed her. He hadn't opened up to her. He had continually been expecting her to regain her memories and decide in her wisdom that circling around each other was better. Safer. But it hadn't happened yet and he was done waiting. If they made love now and she'd regain her memories later, he'd help her navigate that mindfield too. With love. And it seemed she was open to that. She had been doing all of the emotional heavy lifting lately._

_He laid her down on the bed and settled between her legs as he lovingly leaned over her, staring into her glassy eyes. He would do his part, Booth decided as he took in the sight of her, underneath him, so trusting and open. He leaned down and kissed her. It was a calm, slow, soulful kiss. It was more than a kiss. It was a promise. A promise to be himself and to love her as he always had. Unconditionally._

_He laid her down with as much care one would have when dealing with an infant. She didn't feel ridiculed though, no quite the contrary, she felt safe. Cared for. He gazed down at her for a long time and she simply waited, allowed him to work his way through his feelings. Joy was aware that losing her had broken him in ways that he didn't even really understood, so how could she? He was worth it though. Worth every agonizing moment of being apart. And then, right when she was about to make a move, extend that olive branch once again, build yet another bridge, he did it for her. He leaned down and kissed her. She melted into the pillows and moaned softly as his fingers gently cupped her shoulders. Her toes curled and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, determined to never lose this man again._

_With strength he knew she possessed, she turned them over and she sat up, now straddling his lap. She reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up, revealing her flushed body to him. He sat up with a grunt of barely contained male appreciation and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips marking a trail of kisses from the hollow of her throat, down to the swell of her breasts._

_Joy was breathing heavy as he worshipped her body and so she gave him more to worship. Reaching around her, she unclasped her bra and pushed the straps down her shoulders. It fell between them as first his hands travelled to her sensitive flesh, followed closely by his warm, soft lips and his curious tongue. Her head fell back and she started encouraging him with small whimpers and soft whines as she grinded down on his lap. It was that movement that made her realise what was wrong with the picture. He was still wearing far too much clothing._

_"Skin," her voice reached his ears, scratchy like sandpaper, warm and sweet like honey. "I want to touch your skin." He didn't need much encouragement to reach for his t-shirt. He grabbed it by the back and pulled it off in one smooth movement, his lips and tongue returning to the task at hand. Eager small hands travelled over his chest and his back._

_Finally, she could finally touch him. The man of her dreams. He discarded his t-shirt in one efficient move and her belly clenched and desire pooled at the junction of her thighs as their eyes met for a brief moment before he took her nipple back into his mouth. She moaned and surrendered to him, leaning into his embrace._

_He felt, more than saw, her surrender and he turned them again, settling on top of her. His motions were swift and decisive as he moved down her body, his thumbs hooking into the last of her underwear and removed it just as swiftly as he had removed his own shirt._

_Her legs parted and she only had time for an uncomplete, small intake of breath before he leaned in and enclosed her clit within the tender embrace of lips and tongue. She cried out and her hands reached down to touch his hair, his shoulder, anything to convey her gratitude and need for him. One hand moved higher and he grasped her hand tightly, letting it rest on her belly as he relentlessly teased and aroused._

_Her breath hitched and as his lips touched her for the first time, his own arousal grew. He had to adjust himself before he could get lost inside her. She tasted warm, tangy and the scent of her arousal heightened his own. She cried out again and clasped his hand tighter and he just knew she was close. Circling her clit with his tongue, he gently inserted his index finger into her pussy and before he had even had a chance to familiarize himself with her body, she spasmed around him and came._

_"Too sensitive," she whispered desperately as he continued to touch her after her orgasm. His touch migrated north and as he moved their hands, he gently rested his head on her tummy and started to cry. It was quite an ugly cry, she decided, but there was no judgment in that. With her free hand, she reached for the duvet and pulled it over him, covering him, cradling him with her body, making a silent promise of her own. I'm here now. You've finally let me in and I'm never leaving again._

_They had fallen asleep like that and when they had awoken, she had kindly returned the favor. Her tongue around him, the suction of her talented mouth as she had gone down on him had been better than all of his X-rated fantasies and he had built up quite a fucking catalogue over the several years he had been working with her. She hadn't raised the topic of him crying once and had simply accepted him and his emotions for what they were. Liberated by her easy understanding and loving care, he had allowed themselves to fall into a relationship, just like that._

That had happened yesterday and it had seemed as if sex had been the missing piece of the puzzle. The glue to hold all of their unexplained attraction and deep trust that she felt for him- and the forbidden love he had fostered for her over the years – together. The sounds of footsteps down the hall shook him from his reverie and he looked up from the newspaper he had been reading before heading in to work. "Good morning sunshine. I have to leave in a few minutes, but I made you a bowl of yoghurt with fruit and granola and there is boiling water for tea."

She smiled, walked over to him and gently kissed him. "Good morning."

And for the first time in months, it had been a good morning, indeed.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! As always, reviews are life, but I'm happy you've read this far ;). Thanks for reading and let me know what you think ;)


End file.
